


Medical Emergency

by Angelily_Viventis



Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [6]
Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Caring Alan, Concussions, Crying, Daddy Alan, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Men Crying, Older Man/Younger Woman, Size Difference, St Bartholomew's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelily_Viventis/pseuds/Angelily_Viventis
Summary: After (Y/N) and their daughter get in a car crash, Alan has to rush to the hospital in horrible weather conditions and no phone, in order to get to them.
Relationships: Alan Rickman/Daughter, Alan Rickman/Original Female Character(s), Alan Rickman/Reader
Series: Alan Rickman x Plus-size reader [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Medical Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: these are individual one-shots and function as stand-alone chapters. None of the work in these series follow on each other unless indicated as "Parts".

"Okay, so I'm taking Alyson to daycare. I'm picking her up at twelve again and then we're meeting you for lunch at Luigi's?" (Y/N) inquires as she rushes to throw the last of her daughter's toys in her backpack, grabbing her own handbag from the kitchen counter.

Alan is seated at the counter, tea and toast in front of him as he reads the morning paper.

"Sounds about right," he confirms in his deep morning voice.

Alan isn't due for filming for another two hours, but instead of lying in he prefers to spend the morning with his wife and daughter.

She leans down to her husband and kisses his mouth delicately.

"I love you. The both of you," he assures as he rubs smalls circles on her back while she stands back up straight.

"Oh, Alan," she sighs with a heavy heart. "Are we making the right decision sending her to daycare? Don't you think it's too soon?"

Alan discards the newspaper and they both lovingly look over at their daughter where she's seated on the sofa in the living room, paging through her favourite picture book.

As she stands next to where he is seated, his arm wraps around her waist and he turns her to face him.

"Darling, we've been through this. She needs to interact with other kids her age. She needs mental as well as social stimulation. I know you put all your time and effort into educating her, but I can see the toll it's taking on you. The teachers will take it from here. She'll learn a lot more in an actual school setting than from being home with Rosa all day. You'll see - daycare will do her good."

(Y/N) sighs and rests her chin atop his head.

"I hate it when you're right," she sighs in defeat and lovingly caresses his face.

He chuckles lowly, "besides, it's only from seven to twelve. In five hours you'll be reunited with your carbon copy again."

She looks at the watch on her wrist and gasps as she sees the time.

"We need to get going if we want to be on time for her first day."

She gives Alan one last peck and calls her daughter to the door.

"Aly, poppet, come on. It's go-time."

Alyson slides off the couch before placing the book back on the shelf and waddles over to her awaiting mother at the front door. Alan picks her up playfully as she squeals and carries her outside to the car.

Outside the wind is blowing and the street is busy as traffic can be heard from their doorstep.

Alan is still in his sleep attire: grey sweatpants that accentuate his manhood, a comfortable white t-shirt, and a wooly cardigan he threw on before heading out the door.

With Alyson still in his arms, he looks warily around for any paparazzi before taking his wife's hand in his and escorting them along the short walk to the Merc parked at the curb in front of the townhouse.

His wife proceeds to the other side of the car, placing their bags on the back seat while he helps to strap Alyson into her car seat.

"Promise you'll be a good girl for Daddy today?"

Alyson nods enthusiastically and gives a loud yawn.

Alan chuckles, "clearly it's still too early for some people. I'll see you at lunch, my love."

He places a soft kiss on her forehead before securing the buckles and closing the door. He leans through the open front passenger window and greets his wife for one last time.

"Be safe. And good luck. I love you."

"I will. Love you too, Mr. Rickman."

He waves goodbye as his small family drives off. Alan turns to walk back into the house and greets a passing neighbour.

The morning passes by slowly. Too slowly for (Y/N)'s liking. She's been in two extremely boring meetings with Department Faculty so far and had to sit through a disciplinary hearing on one of her own students.

Luckily a budget meeting has been rescheduled which clears her afternoon completely. This leaves her a whole afternoon free to catch up with her daughter in the comfort of their own home instead of bringing her back to CSM after lunch, or alternatively, leaving her at home with Rosa.

She hopes her daughter fares well at daycare today. She knows it's for her own well-being.

 _But what if no one wants to be friends with her? What if she doesn't get the proper care and education? Oh God, what if someone hurts my baby?_ Panic starts to set in and (Y/N)'s breathing quickens.

"Ma'am, did you catch that?" a student's voice pulls her from her thoughts and she quickly realizes she hadn't paid any attention to the class in front of her for the past few minutes.

 _I must look so stupid_.

"Yes, Mr. Morris. To answer your question regarding the origin of the Silk Trail and why it still has importance to this day..." she continues her lecture of the first year fashion students.

She keeps glancing at the time on the clock on the wall, then to her open laptop screen in front of her, and lastly to her intricate rose gold watch on her wrist. Surely all three sources couldn't be lying.

It's only been fifteen minutes since she started explaining the Silk Trail and the origin of the colours purple and red, yet it feels like she's been doing that all morning.

Another thirty minutes later found her walking towards her office on the lower ground floor.

As she passes the staff room lined with enormous glass windows, she catches sight of one of her dear colleagues and older best friend, Thea, seated at the staff table with a cup of coffee and a sketch pad.

"New collection coming along as planned, babes?" (Y/N) leans over her friend's shoulder to look at the colourful and extravagant fashion sketches.

"God, yes! You know that fabric I told you I was sourcing for?"

(Y/N) gives a curt nod. "Yeah, the one you desperately _had_ to have, but couldn't find anywhere in France?"

"Yes, well, after our phone call last night one of my contacts in Italy informed me that they have over one-hundred meters of the stuff just lying around. He even managed to get me a 45% discount."

"Fucking hell." (Y/N) replies incredulously as she walks over to the coffee machine to prepare herself a hot beverage.

"At least now you have more to allocate towards your budget for the fashion show. How's that coming along by the way?" she looks over her shoulder at Thea.

"Slow, but steady. I'm sending out invitations probably... eh... early next week. I have secured a handful of celebs and other VIP's who will be coming. Michael Kors and Anna Wintour will be attending," Thea mumbles excitedly under her breath.

"Jesus, you're kidding?!" (Y/N) nearly chokes on her latte and coughs violently.

"As serious as a heart attack, lovey," Thea playfully jokes.

"That's why I was hoping... when I send out your invite would you mind terribly asking Alan if he would please, please, please come? Please?" Thea pleads to her friend.

(Y/N) opens her mouth to speak, but Thea beats her to it.

"I've already secured your seats in the front row, and the paps received a stern debriefing from PR saying they can only photograph the models, the collection backstage and the show itself. Sure, they might steal a shot of Alan or the other celebrities, but security is tight and there will be no autograph signing or interviews allowed," Thea bargains.

"I will have to ask him. But I'm sure he won't say no to _this_..." (Y/N) indicates suggestively towards her voluptuous body with both her hands while winking playfully and the two women erupt with laughter.

"But for real now, he will come. Don't worry. You know he wouldn't want to miss this one. This is by far your most important collection to date and you know Alan always supports his friends. Besides, if he could cut our holiday in Canada short to see Radcliffe on stage, he most certainly will make an exception for his wife's best friend. Also, I'm making the speech for the Foundation beforehand. All the more reason for him to attend. Paparazzi or not," they both giggle.

"I'll just have to find a babysitter in time, but I'm sure Alan's sister wouldn't mind watching Alyson," (Y/N) shrugs.

"Why don't you bring her with? I know you don't want her in the front row, but the make-up girls can watch her backstage. I'm sure she'll have tons of fun. Besides, she's going to have to start learning the tricks of the trade from her mama someday soon. Which reminds me, how did it go this morning?"

"Ugh. Don't even ask. She definitely showed signs of separation anxiety. There were tears," (Y/N) sighs heavily.

"I know she's growing up and this is all part of the process, but she's only three and I wish she could stay this age forever. Alan keeps reminding me it's for her own good... and mine. But I can't help worrying, you know? And for some reason time is standing still today."

Her friend pulls her over for a hug and rubs her back soothingly.

"I remember when my little girl had to go to school for the first time. The second day in, she completely forgot I was still standing there waiting to say goodbye to her. A week after that, she didn't even want to come home afterward. And look at her now, going off to uni, starting her life as a newfound adult. Aly will be okay. Don't stress. In fact, I think it's you we need to be worried about," she winks playfully at (Y/N).

(Y/N)'s phone rings and she pulls back from her friend's embrace, giving a small smile. She fishes her mobile out of her coat pocket and excitedly answers as she sees Alan's face pop up.

"I've only been gone for four hours. Missing me already, _husband_?"

Alan chuckles at the reference to his title.

"Yes and no. I'm calling to say I'm starting filming now and won't be able to answer the phone again until I see you at 12. Would you mind picking up some cold medication from the pharmacy on your way to lunch, please, darling? I think I might be coming down with something," he gives a wet cough and clears his throat.

"Okay, I will. Good luck then. Knock 'em dead. I know you will. Love you."

"I love you too." And with that Alan ends the call.

A loud thunder echoes through the room and both women jump in their seats. (Y/N) walks over to the huge glass windows and peers outside.

"Bloody hell it's - excuse my language - pissing down outside!" She exclaims.

"Traffic's going to be a nightmare today," Thea replies as (Y/N) sighs frustratingly while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Once (Y/N) picks up Alyson from daycare, they head over to the pharmacy to pick up cold medication per Alan's request.

Dark looming clouds are gathered in the grey sky and it's raining cats and dogs outside. (Y/N) picks Alyson up and runs from under the pharmacy awning towards the parked car as rain pelts down on her umbrella.

She quickly secures her daughter in her car seat as she excitedly announces: "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy."

(Y/N) gives a small giggle and assures, "yes, we're seeing Daddy soon, bubba."

As she gets into the driver's seat and starts the car, the ABC's start playing over the CD player and her daughter happily sings along to it. She looks at her in the rearview mirror and smiles to herself.

They take off onto the road and soon merge onto the motorway. Rain is falling hard against the windscreen and visibility has reduced hugely.

(Y/N) fumbles to switch on the hazards as she tries to keep her car between the lines. A car swerves in front of them, missing them by millimeters, and her heart skips a beat.

She sighs heavily in frustration as her daughter bellows her nursery rhymes at the top of her lungs.

She turns to Aly and asks sweetly, "Bubba, can you keep it down, please? Mummy's trying to concentrate on the road, honey."

Her daughter obliges and whisper-sings quietly. After a stressful amount of time, they stop at the intersection. (Y/N) double-checks to make sure the way is clear.

The traffic light turns green and after another quick look, she proceeds to cross the busy road.

Tires squeal and a car horn goes off as a huge impact can be felt by both passengers. The scene unfolds in slow-motion and a muffled ambient sound can be heard. Suddenly, all goes black.

"Cut!" the director shouts frustratedly. He walks over to the co-actor and tries to make his instructions clear.

Alan sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. He adjusts his suit jacket and gets back into position.

"And action!" The director shouts hopefully. Alan and his co-star continue their scene without fault.

Shortly after, a young man with dark hair rushes over to the producer and whispers something in his ear. The director sees this from the corner of his eye.

"Cut! Cut! Is there a reason you're interrupting my scene, young man?!"

The director is fuming at this point. It's the 14th take of this scene and time is running out.

Alan looks up to the lad and a deep frown settles between his eyebrows. He squints his eyes as he tries to see past the bright spotlights. He identifies the young man as his assistant.

 _Odd, he would never dare cause a ruckus while filming_ , Alan thought.

The young man swallows thickly causing his Adam's apple to bob up and then down.

"Mr. Rickman..." he starts.

"Yes, Anthony? What is so important that it can't wait until later?" Alan is just about fed up with the day and although there is a bite in his tone he won't outwardly show how irritated he really is.

 _Silence_.

"Come on man, spit it out!" Alan demands impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Anthony hesitantly moves closer to where the actors are standing.

"Well?"

"There's... been an accident, sir," Anthony's voice falters.

Blood drains from Alan's body and ice settles in his veins. He quickly dashes from the set without an utter of apology and starts undressing his costume hastily as his assistant has to run to keep up with him, updating him on the details of his wife and daughter.

The hospital is huge and noisy. The lights are bright and the smell of disinfectant is present, well, everywhere.

In one of the private rooms, a young girl is struggling on the bed as nurses try to hold her still in order to put an IV in her small hand. She's wailing and calling for her mummy, but the doctor is currently busy working on her next door. (Y/N) sustained most of the injuries as the other car drove straight into her side.

Bleeding lacerations are strewn all over her face and she suffered a head injury leading to a concussion. It's the fourth time she's vomited in the past 15 minutes.

The bright white lights are blinding her eyes and adding to her throbbing headache. Her daughter is crying for her. She knows it, but she's too weak to comfort her at this point.

The doctor waits patiently for (Y/N) to finish being sick, takes the bucket from her hands, and continues to stitch the area above her eyebrows closed where a huge gash can be seen.

Her right arm is resting in a navy sling tight against her chest, but she must have missed when the nurses or doctor attended to it.

The doctor finishes the last of his sutures when a nurse rushes through the doors of their room.

"Mrs. Rickman, would you perhaps be able to assist with your daughter, ma'am?" The nurse inquires gently.

"Yes, of course." (Y/N) gets up slowly and clutches her head with her left hand, the nurse quickly grabs hold of her and helps to keep her upright.

They walk over to the bed next door where Alyson is still wailing and kicking.

"Mummaaaa!!" Alyson cries and her delicate tiny face is stained with tears.

"There, there, baby. Mummy's here. Shhh. Shhh." (Y/N) raises her voice above the levels of her daughter's loud crying and cradles her daughter's head against her chest, careful not to put pressure on the arm in the sling, and plants soft kisses on her head.

"These wonderful nurses only want to help, okay? Do you see this needle? They want to insert it into your hand so you can get some medication, alright?" (Y/N) attempts to soothe her daughter through her loud crying. Her baby is still in shock and so is she.

They're both shaking from the adrenaline and (Y/N) shivers as she notices how cold the room is. She looks down at her carbon copy and notices the cuts and bruises on her tiny face and arms. A pang runs through her chest.

The nurses scurry around working quickly to insert the IV into Alyson's hand before she realises what's happening. (Y/N) continues to talk soothingly to her, explaining to her what all the equipment laid out on the tray in front of them is for.

Alyson starts to calm down as she sucks on her small thumb and listens intently at her mother's words while staring ahead with huge chestnut eyes. (Y/N) doesn't remember the functions of the last two tools, so one sweet nurse chipped in and finish explaining the last two tools' uses.

Once Aly is quiet and calm, a nurse calls (Y/N) over with a nudge of her head. (Y/N) gently releases her daughter, but she immediately protests at the lack of touch.

"Mummy..."

"Shh, bubba. Mummy's right here, I'm not going anywhere," she pulls the hospital blanket over her daughter's shivering form, squeezes her hand and walks over to the nurse.

"Mrs. Rickman, you're daughter has a dislocated shoulder. Although she might not cry from pain at this point, she will as soon as she moves it. The doctor needs to adjust it, but the only pediatrician on call is currently with another patient."

"That's alright, we'll wait. Has anyone notified my husband-"

The nurse cut her off, "yes, ma'am we have. He was unavailable at the time, but we left a message with his assistant."

"Thank you," (Y/N) says sincerely as the nurse walks out of the room.

She looks over at her daughter and the other nurse attending to her vitals. Her tiny body looks extra small and fragile in the hospital bed as she clutches her little arm against her chest. She might not know it now, but soon enough she'll be screaming the roof off in pain when the doctor has to relocate her shoulder. _Poor thing_.

Guilt overcomes (Y/N) at seeing her baby hurt. She sobs quietly as she bites down on her thumbnail. A wave of nausea and some lightheadedness hit her before the door swings open to reveal her concerned husband's face.

_Please don't let them die. Please don't let them die._

Alan pleads with the Lord as he makes his way over to St Bart's Hospital. The rain is still coming down heavy and a normal fifteen-minute journey took him forty-five-minutes. Anything could've happened in that time.

He completely forgot to take his phone, which is still switched off, when he rushed from his trailer. There's no way anyone could get hold of him if his wife or daughter's conditions changed. Mind you, he doesn't know a lot about their conditions.

Anthony just said that there had been an accident involving three people. Two passengers, of which a small child, is critical but stable and one passenger succumbed to their injuries at the scene.

 _God, please don't let it be (Y/N)_.

The thought of losing his wife or daughter is unbearable and a heavy lump forms in his throat followed by a small tear rolling down his cheek.

At last, he makes his way through the hospital entrance. He speed walks then jogs to the administration desk. He takes his soaking wet jacket off and clutches it in one hand as rain drips from the brown leather material leaving a trail of droplets after him.

After acquiring the room number he full-out sprints through the halls of the hospital. He finally finds the correct room and stops in front of it. He lets out a large breath of air and steadies himself. He doesn't know what to expect to see inside.

He pushes through the white door, concern etched into his face. As he enters, his eyes immediately land on his wife's alive and shaking form.

_Thank God!_

She looks worse for wear. Her beautiful face is full of bleeding cuts and bruises, and he notices a large stitched up wound just above her eyebrow. _That's going to leave a mark._

Fresh tears build in her eyes and tear streaks from earlier are still visible. Her clothes are torn and full of bloodstains. 

_Hers or Alyson's?_

Her arm nestled between her body and a dark navy sling.

"Oh, Alan!" she cries in relief and reaches out to him.

Alan rushes to her side and envelopes her in a hungry embrace. He's careful not to injure her arm further. Tears are freely flowing from both adults now.

"(Y/N), I thought I lost you." He pulls back, kisses her quickly, and cups her face in his large hands. 

"Are you alright? Look at me," he requests as he evaluates her face thoroughly.

"I'm okay. A bit shook up, though. I tore a ligament in my arm which I'll need surgery for and I have a concussion from a head injury, but nothing too serious," she whispers.

She grabs hold of him and pulls her husband close to her again. She needs comfort. She needs _him_.

"Daddyyyy!" A loud wail comes from his daughter across the room followed by unstoppable sobbing. Once a daddy's girl, always a daddy's girl.

Alan rushes towards his daughter as (Y/N) follows slowly, still fighting the dizziness.

"It's okay, sweet pea. Daddy's here now," he soothes as he gently pulls his daughter in for a hug.

She rests her face against his chest and his shirt quickly becomes wet from her tears.

Seeing Alan so gentle and paternal brings a warm comfort over (Y/N) as she looks on to the scene in front of her. He is so good with Alyson. One touch, one word from her daddy is all it takes to calm her down.

Likewise, she's got Alan wrapped around her little finger. A "please, daddy" from Alyson is all it takes to melt Mr. Bigshot Actor.

With Alan still seated on the edge of the bed and (Y/N) standing next to it, softly stroking her daughter's hand, a middle-aged doctor walks through the door and towards the family.

He looks sternly at (Y/N) who shows a slight paleness in her complexion.

"According to Dr. Holmes, you need to be resting, Mrs. Rickman. A concussion is a serious matter - lying down and shielding your eyes from bright lights are the only things that will attempt to ease the nausea and lightheadedness."

"Yes of course, but I can't be away from my daughter now, Doctor. She needs me. I'll rest once she's better," (Y/N) assures with confidence in her voice.

 _Silence_.

"I'll see to it that they bring another bed into the room. Maybe you can catch some shut-eye knowing your daughter is close by," the doctor answers politely with a small smile.

He walks over to Alyson's injured side and both Alan and (Y/N) step back.

Alan walks around the bed and over to where his wife is standing and wraps an arm reassuringly around her waist.

"Right, let's have a look, Missy."

Alyson looks over at her parents with confusion in her eyes.

"It's okay, Aly. The doctor's going to fix your shoulder, okay?" her mother tries to soothe.

The doctor pokes and prods at Alyson's shoulder, and her bottom lip begins to quiver.

Alan senses his wife's discomfort at seeing their daughter in pain and squeezes her hips reassuringly.

Just as the doctor attempts to lift her little arm Alyson cries out in pain. Her small lip quivers more as tears stream down her face and she starts to cry.

"Shh, shh. It's going to be okay," he rubs her shoulder softly and the doctor walks over to the couple.

"Relocating her shoulder is going to be extremely painful. We were hoping the pain medication we inserted in her IV earlier would've dulled the pain by now. Mum, do you mind comforting her and keeping her as calm as possible while I get on with the procedure, please? She's going to cry. A lot. I need you to keep her as still as possible."

"Yes, of course, I'll try my best," she says wavering as she walks over to her crying daughter.

In one painful swift movement the doctor jerks back Alyson's shoulder, relocates it quickly, and places it back in position.

A blood-wrenching scream leaves her small throat, her face contorts in pain, and turns tomato red. Tears stream down her face as she clutches at her mother. She shakes as she wails and (Y/N) and Alan can only watch on helplessly.

(Y/N) holds her daughter firmly down as her own vision blurs from tears.

Alan feels helpless. His child is in excruciating pain and he can't do anything, but utter soothing words or gentle touches.

In mere seconds the doctor is done and places a small sling over Alyson's head. She still hiccups through sobs, but she's quieter at least.

_Thank God._

After the doctor explains the recovery periods for both patients along with the necessary treatments and aftercare, he demands (Y/N) rests here on out and turns to walk out the door.

"We will schedule your surgery in two weeks' time if the tendon hasn't healed by then," he reconfirms with (Y/N) then leaves the room.

After everything is calm and quiet again, only silent sniffs can be heard from Alyson. (Y/N) gently scoots her daughter over and climbs onto the bed next to her. She struggles to envelop her in her arms without hurting anyone of them too much but manages to lie on her side and cuddle her daughter in a spooning position.

"See, we have matching slings," (Y/N) tries to comfort her daughter.

"And matching scars," Alan adds gesturing to their faces.

His voice sounds hoarse from not saying anything in the last few hours. He clears his throat. He feels as if he's done nothing but stood in the way. He walks over to the opposite side of the bed that his wife is lying on and gingerly sits down in the provided armchair.

He takes both their hands and squeezes them lightly. They spend the whole evening sharing stories in order to cheer up Alyson. Soon she was sound asleep in her mother's arms.

(Y/N) looks over at Alan and quickly looks away once they make eye contact.

"What is it, darling?" He asks concerned.

"I- I.." she starts with hesitation in her voice.

Tears form in her eyes and she looks up to the roof to prevent them from falling. She runs her tongue along her top teeth.

"I was so scared, Alan..." Her voice cracks and she silently starts sobbing trying not to wake her daughter.

He rushes over to her side and pulls her into an embrace. He rubs her back soothingly and hushes her.

"I didn't think we were going to make it out. I thought we were gonna die," she says between strained sobs.

"Shhh, love. You made it out. You're here - both of you," Alan tries to soothe.

"I don't know what I'd do if Alyson..." her voice trails off and she desperately clutches at his shirt as she tries to muffle her sobs in his chest.

"I never should have sent you to the pharmacy. If you'd just come straight to lunch as originally planned none of this would've happened. This is all my fault," Alan says with guilt laced in his voice.

She lifts her head from his chest and stares at him incredulously.

"Baby, this is not your fault. You couldn't have predicted that the other car's breaks would fail. Nor that we would be in that spot at that time," she placates as her sobs subside.

She reaches a tender hand to his face and cups his cheek.

"This is not your fault, Alan. Please don't feel guilty."

He turns his head and softly places a kiss on her hand while taking it in his own. He leans down and places a loving kiss on her lips.

She muffles a yawn as he pulls back.

He lightly chuckles, "I think you need to get some rest, dear."

"Agreed," (Y/N) replies as she settles back down next to her daughter.

She scoops her closer to her own body and nestles her head atop of Alyson's and closes her eyes.

Alan leans down and places a soft gentle kiss on Alyson's forehead and then on his wife's.

"Sleep tight, darlings." He walks back over to the armchair and prepares to watch over his family for the remainder of the night.


End file.
